<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Sucks When You're Living It On the Cusp by Miles_A</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944801">Life Sucks When You're Living It On the Cusp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_A/pseuds/Miles_A'>Miles_A</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_A/pseuds/Miles_A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DaithiDeNogla X Terroriser</p><p>“每個人都需要彼此的救贖”</p><p>私設有，參考Terroriser Vlog#39</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Sucks When You're Living It On the Cusp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p><p>　　他剛將行李放好，拿著裝著咖啡的馬克杯走進客廳，他透過落地窗看著Nogla站在庭院裡，腳邊圍繞著兩隻打鬧的狗。</p><p>　　Joe跟Tony真有活力。他邊啜了一口咖啡邊想著。他看了看手錶，到Nogla家的時間比預計的還要早，他就這樣看著高挑的男人插著口袋，隨兩隻寵物在草地上翻滾奔跑，Nogla站在那裡看著自己的寶貝們，臉上無意識的露出笑容。</p><p>　　Brian看著他的側臉轉動時在光影下變換，看他鼻尖的輪廓和耳旁的細髮，他沒注意什麼時候Joe朝他跑來的，Nogla轉頭望向他，他們的視線交錯，然後男人露牙笑了。</p><p>　　Brian眨了眨眼，覺得嘴唇有些乾澀。他一打開落地窗Joe就跑了，他扯著嘴角換了鞋子追上去，跟在兩隻狗的後頭追著牠們發出怪聲音，嚇得牠們在庭院裡亂竄。</p><p>　　他停在Nogla身旁，微微喘氣，發出像是捉弄Moo成功時的笑聲。</p><p>　　他聽見Nogla笑了，低低的，幾乎讓他以為是錯覺。</p><p>　　Brian看了看手錶，不知不覺已經過了三十分鐘。</p><p>　　卻讓他感覺像只有一瞬間的事情。</p><p>　</p><p>01.</p><p>　　"Hey Joe, come here."</p><p>　　Nogla聽見Brian的聲音帶著壓抑的怒氣，他知道Joe又惹事了，他將逃竄過來的小狗抱在懷裡梳著牠的毛髮，看著Brian拎著他的耳機氣沖沖走過來。</p><p>　　"Look at this, what is that ? "Brian露出了那副假笑的表情，把被咬爛的耳機頭在棕色斑點的狗兒前面晃著，Joe不知所措的拿頭去蹭。"現在才感到愧疚？太晚了吧。"</p><p>　　Nogla馬上明白發生了什麼，Joe從他的手掌下溜走跑到沙發的另一頭。"Come on Brian. "</p><p>　　"Joe你給我聽著，這都是你的錯。"Brian不斷恐嚇著朝他吠叫的小狗，Nogla幸災樂禍看著，大笑著撫摸不安的Joe。"這是我最愛的耳機，真是謝了。"</p><p>　　Nogla看Joe一動也不敢動，只好用黏糊的口音安撫小狗。"Brian你嚇到牠了。"</p><p>　　Brian才發現Joe真的不敢對他叫了，雖然那是他真的很喜歡的耳機，不過他跟一隻狗較勁也沒用。他看著Nogla又塞給Joe奇怪的東西，Joe拿鼻頭拱了一下沙發上的電線，他嚇得馬上把那東西拿得遠遠的。"哇哦，筆電的充電線，這得拿走，以防Joe吃掉所有東西。"</p><p>　　Brian拿著正在錄影的相機走去廚房把東西放好，Nogla偷笑著轉頭看著他對著相機碎碎念，直到他走回來的時候還是那副無奈的表情。"最好這部影片賺的錢夠我買新耳機。"</p><p>　　Nogla拍了拍Joe的背，空出位子讓Brian坐下。"我能賠給你。"</p><p>　　Brian瞥了他一眼。"沒事，你賺的錢還沒我多。"</p><p>　　Nogla瞇起眼。"你想打架嗎。"</p><p>　　"嘿、等等…"</p><p>　　Brian被摁住肩膀，上半身往沙發上摔。他其實不太記得發生了什麼事，男人的嘴唇疊上他的，觸感很軟。他沒反應過來，Nogla半垂眼簾看著他，白皙的手撐在他頭側，他看見了對方瞳孔裡的灰色，深沉的彷彿下一秒就會陷進。</p><p>        Nogla對每個人都很好，包括自己。這讓Brian一度很沮喪，他不是他的例外，不是他目光流轉後的停留。這樣的失落才讓他意識到，他不知何時完全淪陷進去了。</p><p>　　Brian總覺得自己碰觸不到他，他看過他彈吉他唱歌的模樣，他見過午夜時散場的派對，高挑男人一手拿著果汁、一手叉進褲口袋看著星空的側臉。又是那種顏色，灰色、黯沉無邊，不讓人接近的顏色。</p><p>　　他是灰色的鯨魚，變換於紛擾的海洋裡、街道上、電腦前。每個都是他，每個都是深沉的他，孤獨內斂，又張牙舞爪。</p><p>　　他們嘴唇相碰的那刻，Brian像是突然了解了所有自己隔著玻璃吶喊的事情，那是難以了解的孤單，他想擁抱Nogla，擁抱一切包括射散的灰，但最後只能看著那些灰裹挾著對方越走越遠。他以為他永遠只能隔著一片牆擁抱他，但是Nogla主動打破了困住自己的那片玻璃，他踩著玻璃碎片而來，然後，伸出了雙手，將Brian擁入懷裡。</p><p>　　"等等。"</p><p>　　Brian伸手搆著還在錄影的攝影機，摁下電源鍵。"行了。"</p><p>　　然後他伸手環住Nogla的脖子，昂起頭親吻上去。</p><p>　　</p><p>02.</p><p>　　他醒來的時候腦袋有些混沌，他感覺到後頸傳來對方溫熱的氣息，Nogla的手環在他腰上，Joe躺在他腳旁，很溫暖。他看了一下，還好他衣服都好好穿著。他剛爬起身，就被對方拉住扯回懷裡。</p><p>　　"Brian，你醒了？"</p><p>　　"嗯。"他起床的鼻音有點重，特別可愛。</p><p>　　Nogla湊過去親他耳後，Brian笑了，轉頭回吻一口。"我不想走。"</p><p>　　"你不是為了SpongeBob來的嗎。"</p><p>　　"哦對，你提醒我了。"</p><p>　　Brian掀開棉被下床，Joe抬頭看他，棕色小狗突然不再對著他叫，讓他有點不習慣，他抱起Joe走去客房拿電腦，傳輸Nogla買的SpongeBob光碟片--他的真正目的。</p><p>　　"Brian，你的牙刷在這裡，記得帶走，不然我要拿去刷馬桶了。"Nogla含糊的從浴室喊他。</p><p>　　"別碰我的牙刷你個小混蛋！"</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　"你這樣來得及傳輸完嗎？"Nogla梳著Tony的毛問他。</p><p>　　"我不知道。"Brian看了下手機確認沒有通知跳出來，又看著電腦90%的進度，嘴角拉下一個角度。"Uber先到我就得把電腦直接拔走，這班火車過了下一班還要……很久很久。"</p><p>　　"那你就別回去了。"悶悶的笑聲。</p><p>　　"Nogla."</p><p>　　"？"</p><p>　　"過來。"</p><p>　　"嗚啊、Brian，不要伸舌頭，噁心！！"</p><p>　　我只看到一條出路，但是我仍然存疑，我不確定，我會在天堂還是狠狠摔在地上。</p><p>　　我仍然在尋找和漫無目的的遊蕩，我不知道我會被曙光照耀還是繼續在下一個夜晚中受苦。</p><p>　　我想我願意相信這條唯一的出路。</p><p>　　"你是我的救贖。"</p><p>　　昨晚他半夢半醒時，Brian聽見Nogla將臉埋在他肩窩，對他這麼說著。</p><p>　　Brian意識朦朧的回應了他。"你也是。"</p><p>　　Nogla笑了笑，整晚沒能睡著。</p><p>　　他就這樣抱著對方，看著外頭天色漸亮。</p><p>　-</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>